Hamtaro & the three goddeses
by The Poet's Hamster
Summary: Flemon,Vulpi & Blaire transport to the future beacause the villagers think there withches.Then Flemon befriends the ham-hams,but Panda gets more than true love when he finds out Flemon is a GODDES.Great story.Only 3 chapters but good
1. The Goddeses escape!

A ham-girl with markings like pashmina but brown fur wandered around the village."Where could they be.....Those girls should know self defence like me.Running from the humans is a bit silly,stupid humans.I have a plan"She muttered."hey Flemon!" a voice cried out."vulpi! youre late well not as late as Blaire but who cares so I have a plan but I'll tell you when she get here".She threw out her shimmering sky-blue wings out.Vulpi was a short,tan ham with curls on her head.she also had six curly tails streaming out of her normal Ham tail.She too had wings but they were a shimmering lavender."hey guys!" another ham called out."I got caught out with the humans.A fat woman tried to stomp me X(""Poor Blaire."Flemon said sympathetically"Now that were all here let's discuss this.I've devised a plan to get away from the humans.We will transport to the future & live there.Let's see should we head for 2004?""But Flemon"Blaire panicked "what if the people here that live here live there in the 21st century?""Blaire this is the 1820's! everybody would be dead,but not us cos we are immortal"Blaire had blonde hair & crimson wings.She was a bit sensitive (on the outside)."Still,how do we get to the future Flemon?"Vulpi asked"By this!"Flemon took out a jar full of purple liquid that looked almost identical to Vulpi's wings"This will take us to 2004.You know your meditating incantation? we can use them to go to the 21st century!we'll be free! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm bored" Boss moaned."were all bored Boss!" Panda answered."Maybe Maxwell can read us a story"he turned to Maxwell."will you? please?"Sandy pleaded."oh all right i'll read you something new,a myth instead of stories with resolving endings""booooooring"said Boss negatively"Boss , be a little nicer would you?"Bijou said angrily"oh yeah I love those types"Boss muttered."Very well shall I start?"Maxwell said politely"yeah!!" everyone shouted except Boss  
  
Once upon a time.there lived three human goddeses.There names were,Flemon,Blaire & Vulpi.They looked nothing like there elements.["Yes Hamtaro?"Maxwell said staring at Hamtaro's rising paw."what is ellllllements"Hamtaro asked getting toungue tied."Not ellllllements,elements it means type like water"Maxwell said laughing"pf what a dumb question"Boss muttered."Oh please go on!,this is the best story ever!"Panda pleaded] One had sky blue wings.One had lavender wings. & one had crimson wings (((Sound familiar?)))Yes so they went to school & Vulpi set the desk on fire!.(((By accident actually))) it burnt the schoolhouse down.The townspeople accused them of being withches.They tried to drown but they just swam down into their secret lair.The humans thought they drowned.So they had a party.The three goddeses transported to 2004 & live there.To this day nobody knows where they are .  
  
"That was ............ STUPID!"shouted Boss "who in the world has more power than me? yes that's right NOBODY.""Boss that is mean! if the Goddeses could hear you they vill blow you to smithereens!""yeah Boss you will be in pieces when you'll find out that the goddeses are stronger than you"Howdy chortled.Nobody laughed."enogh with the stnky jokes Howdy.Were hearing about the goddeses.Not your rubbish"Dexter said stubbornly"The only rubbish is comin' from you mouth Dexter.Today is RJFH day."Howdy replied"And what may that day stand for?"Dexter asked smartly"It stands for Rapid Jokes From Howdy Day! get it?"Howdy chuckled.Nobody said anything"Sheeeesh people should buy a sense of humor from our store.Get it? hahahahahaa!"He joked again."I'VE HAD IT! GET OUT OUT WITH HOWDY DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FIND A REAL JOKE NOW OUUUUUT!!!! EVERYONE!"Boss screamed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Will The goddeses Ever escape to the future? will the ham-hams ever get in the clubhouse? tune in for the next Chapter of Hamtaro & The goddeses! 


	2. Flemon Meets The HamHams

"bye everyone" Hamtaro sighed.Everyone set off for home."huh?"Panda looked around & saw a brilliant flash of blue."couldn't be......"  
  
At night Panda couldn't sleep."This story reminds me of something but I can't place out what."He said puzzled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I remember someone tell me that I should go to 2004 but I can't remember who"Flemon said.The goddeses were in 2004 in their invisible palace.They had succesfully transported to the 2st century."He's probably dead."Vulpi replied.Flemon felt sad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panda set off to have a walk (((he couldn't of gone to the clubhouse dum- dum))) he heard a cry for help "someone's in trouble!"Panda shouted *please be Boss*.(((If it was Boss he would of needed help & forgave them)))but it came from a log instead."help i'm stuk in a log & can't get out!" a femal voice panicked (((guess who this is))).Panda reached in the log & pulled her out.She had brown Pashmina markings."thank you I'm clostrophobic"she said panting."heke?"panda replied he thought*wow she's.....cute.....*"it means you don't like being in tiny spaces.I'm Flemon.What's yours?"the ham said sweetly."I-I'm P-Panda"Panda stuttered.He knew he was in love.Flemon thought *wow he's handsome.I-I think I like this guy*.Suddenly,Stan came from nowhere."Hey Panda dude! Boss opened the clubhouse agai- Hey lady.why don't we go somewhere else to have a 'private time' eh?"Stan flirted with Flemon."Sorry but I'm not the type for guys"She lied.She knew that she liked Panda."So the clubhouse is open?"Panda said changing the subject"Yeah.Snoozer made him change his mind dude"Stan answered not taking his eyes off Flemon.They all walked to the clubhouse.Everyone was there."OOOOOOF WITH YEH LATE LITTLE PEASANTS!!!!!!!"Boss screamed.Everyone pulled Boss back."sorry you three,he's like this even when Snoozer changed his mind.I wonder what happened."Maxwell said tugging on Boss' waist  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh oh"Vulpi said putting her paw over her mouth."What is it Vulp?"Blaire said peering over to her."I don't know,but I think I accidently made a gruff hamster act like the village king"Vulpi worried shaking her head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's that Panda?Bijou asked."Oh this is Flemon"Panda annouced blushing."Hi it's very nice to meet you all"Flemon said bowing."RIGHT THIS DON'T IMPRESS ME AT ALL"Boss shouted at Flemon"what is he ba-*Vulpi did it again*Wait.....I have a cure for this."She said seriously.She took out the same lavender liquid that matched Vulpi's wings.She dipped her paw in the container & made a wierd symbol on his forhead.It started to glow.Boss fainted"he'll be right in less than 10 mins we'll leave him there"Flemon said tapping Boss' helmet"so let's have fun"Maxwell suggested.They all went outside & went to acorn mountain.They climed up the hill & reached it."let's have some fun!"hamtaro yelled"yeah!" everyone replied.*i'm gonna get lot's of acorns for Flemon*Panda thought.*then i'll tell her how I really feel*.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boss woke with a start"whew I feel like I was hit by a truck hey whats this?"Boss said.He picked up a note that said Boss,Gone to acorn mountain- Ham-Hams  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panda sat next to Flemon at lunch in a tree.They chatted alot.Then Panda finally said "Flemon? I need to tell you something""yeah? whats u-?"Flemon screamed.A giant bird swooped down & grabbed Flemon.Panda tried to grab her but her paw slipped out."i'm coming Flemon!"Panda yelled as he slid down the tree trunk."Panda!"Flemon shouted from the sky."Fleeeeemon!"Panda shouted back."Panda! I lo-"Flemon yelled as she disappeard over the ocean.Panda took out his telescope."It's headed for Silver Island"He panicked."don't worry Panda,we'll find away to get her back"Hamtaro aid putting his paw on Panda's shoulder."NO YOU WON'T!."Panda exploded."Hamtaro you always take the credit when you pitch in! I do nothing! it's not fair! why can't I be the hero?.Remember the time when Penelope rolled down the snow hill? I made the sled! I should've been at the front.I've never been the center of attention."Panda exploded."You can't do this alone Panda!"Oxnard replied"were your friends"Cappy agreed."Just leave me alone"Panda said running away"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Panda ever listen to his friends? will Boss keep up? will Vulpi ever control her magic? will Panda get Flemon back? will I ever stop asking you all these questions? tune in next chapter of Hamtaro & The three goddeses 


	3. The shocking conclusion

As Panda walked with his bag over his shoulder,he looked over at silver island.He looked at the dead trees on the ground."hmmmmmmmm"He said to himself.A few minutes later,he had built a raft.He pushed it till it touched the water.It sunk straight away.Suddenly a guitar noise made him jump.Jingle was sitting on a small log."I look up into the sky & see a goddess flying high"He said."Jingle,I need your help.There's a girl I really like.A big bird carried her away."Panda said flustering."A stroke of love is a big black dove"Jingle replied."black dove.......like the one that carried Flemon away!"Panda spluttered."Flemon?,you talking bout' my sister.Or the mythical bubble demon?"Jingle said staring at Panda."Heke?"Panda said confused."Are you Flemon's brother?!"Panda said freaked out"Like a pair of poetic socks.Yes"Jingle replied."and I am also.A god"as he strummed his guitar,two red wings popped out of his back.He grabbed Panda & flew towards Silver island."whoa! haha!"Panda laughed as he & jIngle soared throught the air.They landed on the sand in Silver Island.The sand was silver.The palm trees flashed silver."I can see why it's called Silver Island"Panda said standing up.Silver Island is a big place.Jingle & Panda walked in the silvery forest.Silvery snow don't mix with the golden sun"Jingle cried.They walked till they came to a cliff with the same symbol that flemon painted on Boss' forehead."My younger sister is up here"Jingle said pointing up."are you sure?"Panda said looking at Jingle."why i could smell my sister from Texas"said Jingle."ummmm your gonna fly me up there right?"Panda said looking at the cliff unconfident."sure but first i'll sing you a poem"Jingle strummed his guitar.  
  
You don't need a God to fly  
  
Wings might make you cry  
  
Rafts are made from a team of friends  
  
Dog dish with balloon,fly away  
  
A monkey with balloons.It might scare you away  
  
If you want to fly all you need  
  
Is friendship,yeah  
  
"so you gonna fly me up or what?"Panda said confused.Jingle strummed his guitar & the wings popped out.He flew Panda up to a cave."thanks Jingle"Panda smiled."don't mention it"Jingle said strumming his guitar in the mouth of the cave."show yourself bird!.You've got my gir- I mean my friend hidden in your stash or treasures!"Panda said angrily."so you found my secret hideout......"a smart voice rose.A white hamster wearing an explorer suit wearing a mustache."I've been searching for the 3 goddeses.I have one.But i'll get the 2 others.He turned to the back of the cave & saw a bird suit.In front of it was Flemon tied up.She saw Jingle & blinked."strum your guitar you idiot!"She snapped at Jingle.Jingle nodded as he strummed his guitar & two blue wings popped out of her back.Panda chewed on her ropes."we've caught you red handed!"a familiar voice rose.Suddenly Blaire flew up while carrying Hamtaro & looking grave.Vulpi was looking happy & carrying Bijou.Hamtaro & Bijou stepped onto the cave floor."Evil bird!!!!"Bijou said pointing at the explorer."who do you think you are?!"she said.The explorer walked over to Bijou"Bijou.I am your father"He said."but I must go"He pressed his mustache & he faded away."Panda I didn't know if you could hear me when Bijou's dad dressed as a bird flew me away.But Iove you.When I first saw you when you helped me out of that log I loved you.I lied to Stan"Flemon said blushing."I love you too Flemon"Panda said."we'd better get back before our owners get worried.Panda i'm going to transport to the pet shop to get an owner.Hey I remember something.When a goddess finds true love she is no longer a permanent Hamster.She can turn into a hamster & into a human whenever she likes."Flemon said.Suddenly two silver wings popped out of Panda's back.He was a god."Panda......your a god"Flemon said.Then they both kissed."we'd better get home now."Bijou said.Jingle carried Hamtaro.Blaire carried Bijou & Vulpi Panda & Flemon had there paws free.Flemon smiled at Panda while they disappeared into the sunset  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer:I don't own Hamtaro.Do I look like Ritsuko Kawaii?  
  
Yes Flemon is me as a Ham-Ham.Vulpi is my best friend & Blaire is my second 


End file.
